Many semiconductors and integrated circuits, or the devices and products in which they are components, are designed to precise performance standards and may be certified to comply with such standards or may be asserted to achieve certain performance criteria. Tampering in the supply chain may cause parts, components, assemblies, devices, or systems not to perform to the level expected, or may cause them to outright fail, possibly with extreme consequences. Accordingly there exists a need to detect potential tampering with parts, components, and assemblies in the supply chain, from initial component manufacture to final device or system assembly.